How to get a happy family?
by chispeg
Summary: Bulma se encuentra en una gran encrucijada en su vida... ¿qué hará para solucionarlo? ¿Cómo nacerá el amor entre Vegeta y Bulma?
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen,ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Anochecía cuando Bulma regresó a casa.  
Estaba mortalmente cansada y tenía unas ganas horribles de ver al ser más importante de su vida. Miró el reloj por decimocuarta vez en esa tarde,a esas horas el pequeñín ya debería de estar durmiendo apaciblemente en su cuna.  
Le parecía mentira,no hacía ni un año su mayor felicidad era pasarse el día de compras con sus amigas,y de juerga toda la noche conociendo hombres guapos e inteligentes,aunque,admitió,este último requisito nunca fue imprescindible.

- Jejeje... ¡Y mírame ahora! - comentó para si misma en voz alta.

Sólo había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Goku y,a petición de Gohan,Bulma se tomó un día libre para sacar a Chichi de casa y asi ayudarla a superar el mal trago. Pero lejos de divertirse ella,se había pasado preocupada por las necesidades de su hijo todo el tiempo,finalmente,harta de disimular su inquietud,puso una excusa y se marchó a casa tras acompañar a Chichi a la montaña Paos.  
Sabía que no se estaba portando como una buena amiga,pero solo de pensar en que a Trunks le hubiese pasado algo malo mientras ella retozaba lejos de él,la volvió loca.  
Siempre le había extrañado la sobreprotección maternal que recibía Gohan,le parecía una exageración,al fin y al cabo,el niño tenía la sangre de un superguerrero. Y ahora,para su eterno bochorno,descubrió que ella era todavía peor.  
Aparcó la aeronave en el jardín de la Corporación,la convirtió en una pequeña cápsula,y se dirigió a la entrada apretando el paso.

- ¡Aún encima hace frio! - murmuró quejándose.

Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando algo,un insignificante ruido,captó su atención.  
Estaba muy oscuro,esa noche la luna se había tomado unas vacaciones,asi que le costó distinguir la fornida figura que se aproximaba sin prisas hasta donde se hallaba ella.

- ¡Vegeta! - susurró,no quería despertar a nadie con el eco de sus palabras - ¡Tuviste suerte de que hoy saliera,o no habrías podido entrar hasta mañana! - comentó. Sintiendo,como era ya habitual con Vegeta,que su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal.

No esperó a que el sayan le contestara (lo conocía demasiado bien) ,sin más,aguantó a que éste entrara y cerró la puerta.  
Se encaminó a la tercera planta,y se coló,con cuidado de no hacer ruido,en el cuarto infantíl para echarle un vistazo a su bebé. Quedó embobada unos minutos viéndole dormir,y a continuación,lo arropó y besó su tierna cabecita.  
Cuando al fín llegó a su propia habitación,una enorme sonrisa se estampó en su cara. Allí estaba,el hombre más sensual del mundo aguardaba tumbado en la cama y totalmente desnudo a que ella apareciese.  
La sorprendía la total falta de pudor que se tenían el uno con el otro. Ambos habían llegado a un mudo acuerdo tras su primer polvo: todo lo que se hacía y decía en esa habitación,allí se quedaba. Fuera,volvían a ser simples conocidos que nada tenían en común,salvo quizá,una leve simpatía.  
Dejando de lado sus reflexiones,Bulma se apresuró a desnudarse y meterse en cama. Montó a horcajadas sobre el más que dispuesto hombre,y sin ningún preliminar,lo introdujo en ella ávida de gozo. _Por fín_,llevaba ya dos semanas sin sexo,de haber esperado más tiempo se hubiese trastornado.  
Por una vez,Vegeta se dejó guiar,rodeándo con sus fuertes manos la cintura de la mujer,y dejándo que fuese ella quien los llevase a la cima del placer.  
Fue el molesto despertador el que consiguió despertarla al día siguiente,pero algo o alguien lo hizo callar antes de que ella pudiese mover un músculo. Abrió los ojos para descubrir al héroe que había salvado sus oídos.

- Ve... ¿Vegeta? - balbuceó pasmada.

¡Vaya! Sabía que Vegeta no era el mismo desde la muerte de Goku,pero... ¡¿esto?!  
Eran las diez de la mañana y él todavía no se había levantado para entrenar,es más,seguía desnudo y debajo de ella desde la noche pasada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡¿Tu qué crees?! ¡Estoy aqui atrapado por que la mujer con la que follé anoche se quedó dormida encima de mi justo después de... de... - y para dejar a Bulma más asustada,él se sonrojó - ¡Es igual! ¡Quítate de encima! - ordenó malhumorado - ¡A diferencia de otras,yo si tengo cosas que hacer!

Bulma suspiró aliviada,ése si era su Vegeta,reconoció sonriendo mientras lo observaba encaminarse enfurruñado hacia el baño.  
Ya que la ducha de su habitación estaba ocupada,se puso la ropa interior y salió en busca de otro baño que estuviera libre,y de paso,aprovechó para amamantar a Trunks.  
Media hora más tarde,bajó a desayunar,eran las diez y media,los robots de cocina estaban programados para las diez y cuarto,por lo tanto,el desayuno ya debía de estar listo.

- ¡Hola hijo! - saludó al joven de pelo violeta que les había hecho una visita,y que esperaba sentado a la mesa a que todos llegaran - ¿Qué tal ayer? ¡todo bien,espero!

- Claro madre - aseguró el tímido muchacho - ¿qué tal fue la salida con la señora de Goku?

- ¡Muy bien! Creo que poco a poco lo va superando,además,la pobre ya debe de estar acostumbrada a quedarse sin esposo - gruño. No podía evitarlo,la facilidad que tenía su amigo para dejar a sus seres queridos de lado la sacaba de quicio - Oye... muchas gracias por cuidar del peque ayer,me hiciste un gran favor,ya sabes que tus abuelos salieron de viaje a las Fiji,y tu padre... bueno, ¡ya le conoces! ¡A saber lo que le pasaría al niño si lo dejo con él!

A pesar de su broma,la cara del adolescente se tornó seria.

- De verdad... ¿le importo tan poco como para no cuidar de mi? - preguntó inseguro.

Tremendamente conmovida,se acercó a Trunks y le dio un dulce abrazo maternal.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Era una broma! ¿O no te acuerdas de cómo reaccionó cuando Célula te mató? ¿Y qué me dices de cómo le impulsaste a salir de su depresión por la muerte de Goku? Cielo,no te preocupes, ¡por su puesto que se preocupa por ti! Aunque nunca lo admita.

Trunks notó que una pesada carga se le quitaba de encima,y un rayo de esperanza calentó su alma.

- ¡Es cierto madre! ¡Ya verás lo contenta que se pondrá la Bulma de mi época,cuando sepa que su sueño de una familia feliz se hará realidad! Bueno... al menos en esta época... ¡jajaja!

- ja... ja... ja... - rió nerviosa y forzadamente ella.

¿Una familia feliz? ¿con quién? quiso saber,pero al ver la emocionada y expectante mirada de su hijo,prefirió callarse.  
Una vez terminaron el desayuno,Bulma y Vegeta,quien se permitió un descanso en su entrenamiento,salieron a despedir al joven del futuro.  
Sabiendo que quizá esta vez fuera para siempre,las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la mujer. Puede que no lo conociera desde hace mucho,pero los lazos forjados entre ellos eran muy firmes. Definitivamente,ser madre la había cambiado.  
Vegeta,en su línea,se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano y a largarse hacia la cámara de gravedad.  
Una vez a solas,Bulma pudo reflexionar sobre la última conversación que mantuvo con su primogénito del futuro.  
¿Una familia feliz? ¿Eso era lo que de verdad quería el chico? ¡mierda! ¿y de dónde iba a crear una? con Vegeta imposible,desde luego. ¿Debería buscarse a otro?  
Siguió cavilando sobre el tema durante al menos una hora. Al final,solo pudo concretar una cosa: costase lo que le costase, ¡conseguiría una familia feliz! ¡por Trunks!


	2. Chapter 2

**  
CAPÍTULO 2**

- ¿Mujer? ¡mujer,la cámara está rota! ¡Bulma! ¿dónde coño estás?

Al no recibir respuesta la furia de Vegeta aumentó hasta límites insospechados. ¿Pero qué pasaba con esa mujer?  
A estas alturas estaba más que convencido de que se había vuelto loca. Concretamente,desde que su hijo del futuro partiera a su época hacía ya una semana. Pero la prueba definitiva de que estaba trastornada la había recibido tres noches atrás ; después de una dura y satisfactoria sesión de sexo,en vez de quedarse dormida sobre su pecho como era ya costumbre,se levantó,se encerró en el baño,y cuando por fín salió,se colocó a los pies de la cama para quedarse observándolo fijamente con unos penetrantes y profundos ojos que,por mucho que le doliera admitirlo,siempre lograban doblegarlo a su voluntad. Y,finalmente,se decidió a soltarle un indescifrable discurso.  
Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar la escenita que le había montado.

_- ¿Qué miras,mujer? - esa mirada empezaba a inquietarlo._

_- Vegeta... tenemos que hablar._

_"Tenemos que hablar" ,llevaba el tiempo suficiente en la Tierra,y había visto suficientes comedias-románticas de las que Bulma era adicta,como para saber que algo malo se le avecinaba. Sabiendo esto,se puso en posición defensiva._

_- ¿Sobre qué? ¡habla rápido que quiero dormir!_

_- ¡Pues te aguantas! - le contestó la muy descarada._

_Habría matado a cualquier otra persona que se hubiese atrevido a hablarle asi. Pero claro,por desgracia,todas sus normas y actitudes cambiaban con su mujer...  
¡Espera! ¿¡su mujer!? Pues si,reconoció para si,esa vulgar,irritante y pesada mujer,había pasado a ser suya tras habérsela arrebatado al insecto llamado... ¿cómo era? ¿Gacha? ¿Chacha? ¿Pancha?_

_- ¡Vegeta! - gritó ella al ver que no le prestaba atención - ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Dilo de una vez! - gruñó._

_- ¡Pues te anuncio que voy a formar una familia! Una muy feliz y convencional... - dijo orgullosa._

_¿Una familia? ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿no tenía ya una? ¿para qué le había dado al mocoso entonces?_

_- ... creo que no te entiendo..._

_- ¿Qué no entiendes? - repitió irritada y sintiéndose incomprendida - es sencillo - continuó como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño... uno que no fuera muy listo - ¡te digo que quiero una familia! Ya sabes: mamá,papá,abuelos... tardes en el campo haciendo picnics,viajes familiares alrededor del mundo... ¡eso! ¡una familia! - concluyó._

_Súbitamente,el sayan se sintió acorralado como siempre que notaba que el hielo de su interior se resquebrajaba y cedía ante la científica y el niño... entonces,nacía dentro de él un anhelo de... ¿de qué? aún no lo sabía... ¡Y se negaba a descubrirlo! ¡Él era el príncipe de los sayans! Un guerrero fuerte e impasible, ¡no necesitaba toda esa mierda!_

_- ¿Entonces? - exigió ella con los brazos en jarras._

_- ¿Por qué me cuentas tus paranoias? - refunfuñó lanzándole una agresiva mirada para amedrentarla y asi conseguir que dejara el tema._

_Pero la estúpida,lejos de reaccionar como él quería,se le encaró a modo de gata fiera.  
Mmmm... y menuda fiera,reflexionó apreciando el cuerpo todavía desnudo de Bulma y que ahora se bañaba con la luz de la luna. Era demasiado hermosa para su paz mental,incluso puede que fuera la hembra más bella que había visto nunca... ¡maldita fuera su suerte!  
Debería haberse buscado una fea,como Kakarotto,así no ejercería ningún tipo de poder sobre él y no podría distraerlo. Claro que tampoco se atrevería a acostarse con ella,su estómago no lo superaría._

_- ¿Mis paranoias? ¡eres un maleducado y un bárbaro! - creyó que la peliazul seguiría con sus divertidos insultos,pero se frenó de repente y pareció cambiar de idea. La vió soltar un pesado suspiro y añadió - ¿estás dispuesto a participar en esto?_

_- ¿Qué? - su pregunta lo dejó un tanto desconcertado._

_- ¡Que si quieres ser mi familia! ¿estás dispuesto a ello? - insistió Bulma._

_- ... ¡ni de coña! - contestó enojado._

_¿Cómo se atrevía a asediarlo de esa manera? ¡debería de darle las gracias por haberse quedado con ella y el crío! ¡¿y se aventuraba a pedirle más?!  
Se arropó con las mantas y le dio la espalda. A ver si asi se daba por aludida y dejaba el engorroso debate._

_- ¡Muy bien! ¡pues entonces esto se acabó! - aceptó Bulma con un berrido. Y se largó dando un estruendoso portazo._

Desde entonces no peleaban,no discutían, ¡si apenas se veían! y lo peor... ya no compartían lecho.  
La frustación y el temor que su indiferencia despertaba en él, le hacía estar mucho más voluble,agresivo y colérico de lo habitual. ¡¿Dónde cojones estaba?!

** *****************************************

- ¿Me vas a contar ya lo que te pasa? - Bulma reparó en el tono preocupado de la voz de su amiga.

Algo distraída, contempló a Chichi.  
Lo cierto es que no sabía qué decirle.  
Entendía lo que tenía que hacer,y también sabía que Vegeta nunca se prestaría a algo asi. Pero,a pesar de todo,una parte de ella se sentía dolida y traicionada. _¿Por qué?_ , quiso descubrir aquella noche, _¿por qué no nos aprecias lo sufiente para intentarlo?_ ,pero por fortuna,su orgullo había salido en su ayuda y había impedido que se quedase en ridículo suplicándole con lágrimas en los ojos.  
¡Qué idiota era! ¡ni siquiera lo amaba! ¿cómo iba a enamorarse de alguien asi? ¡sería ridículo! Además, ¡será por peces en el mar!  
Con su belleza e inteligencia podría conseguir a cualquiera... pero no valía cualquiera,tenía que ser el perfecto,el que la complementase y que asimismo,fuese un buen padre... no como otros,caviló rencorosa.  
Y quizá Chichi pudiera ayudarla en esto, ¿quién mejor que ella para formar una familia idílica?

- Bulma... ¿me vas a hacer caso,o piensas seguir vigilando tu taza de café? tranquila,creo que no intentará escapar de encima de la mesa - comentó la morena con sarcasmo.

- Pe... perdona Chichi - se disculpó.

A continuación acomodó a Trunks en su regazo para darle el biberón,necesitaba tiempo con fin de plantearle su dilema. Chichi era algo mojigata,si le decía que pretendía encontrar a otro hombre para alcanzar su meta,podría escandalizarla profundamente,y no quería aguantar sus histerismos. No ese día.

- Verás... es que últimamente he estado recapacitando sobre mi vida y sobre el futuro de mi hijo,y creo que ya es hora de sentar cabeza,¿no te parece?

- ¡Tienes razón Bulma! - confirmó Chichi sonriéndole - ya no eres tan joven,si no te apuras quedarás soltera y sola el resto de tu vida.

¡¿Cómo que ya no soy tan joven?! ¡pero quién se creía ella? ¡si aparentaba ser el doble de vieja! Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atacar a su colega,inspiró hondo y dijo:

- Si... je... je... lo mismo opino,me refiero a lo de quedarme sola. Pretendo que Trunks tenga una vida lo más normal posible,y para ello preciso aprender a hacerlo... ya conoces mi infancia y a mis padres... ¡no tengo ni idea de cómo es una familia común! Tu... ¿tu podrías ayudarme?

- ¡Claro Bulmita! Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

- Si tu lo dices... ¡te lo agradezco mucho!

Esa tarde,cuando por fin regresó a casa cargada de bolsas y con Trunks bien sujeto en el portabebés,lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse con un sayan impaciente e irritado,aguardándo a que llegaran con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿qué haces aqui?

- ¿Que qué hago? ¡hago el idiota! ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas preocupado? - preguntó risueña y,para qué negarlo,esperanzada.

- Pffff... ¡más quisieras! ¡esa cámara de gravedad se ha vuelto a estropear! asi que,no he podido entrenar en todo el día... ¡he perdido un día por tu culpa! ¡arréglala!

¡Claro! ¡qué raro! ¡todo era por esa asquerosa cámara de gravedad! Un día lograría desquiciarla del todo y acabaría con esa máquina para siempre.  
Rechinando los dientes,se encaminó a su habitación para dejar las bolsas. Llevó al pequeño a su cuarto y regresó a la planta baja. Entonces,se dirigió a Vegeta declarando con la voz más firme,fría e indiferente que pudo:

- Vale,arreglaré tu amadísima cámara...

Vegeta sonrió complacido.

- ... pero a cambio,debes prometerme que no molestarás nunca más a mis amigos... ni a mis parejas - añadió vengativa.

La sonrisa de suficiencia desapareció de la cara del sayan de inmediato,para convertirse en un marcado ceño.

- ¿Qué parejas? No creas que puedes engañarme Bulma,de haber estado con otro yo lo sabría - murmuró amenazante.

- ¡Desde luego que no estuve con otros! ¿por quién me tomas? pero ya que no deseas formar parte de mi familia... tendré que buscarme un sustituto... - expuso ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Con que se trata de eso? ¿aún sigues con tu enajenación? ¡si lo que pretendes es chantajearme...

- No,Vegeta,no se trata de eso...

- ... pues ya puedes olvidarte por que poco me importa lo que hagas con tu vida! ¿piensas que no puedo buscar a otra que me caliente la cama? - contraatacó despectivo,sabía por el destello que surgió en los índigos luceros,que le estaba haciendo daño, ¿pero qué coño? ¡ella había empezado! - Además,dudo que puedas hacerlo...

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Piénsalo,no hace ni tres años,arrojaste por la borda una relación de largo tiempo solo por echar un polvo conmigo... eres más boba de lo que pensaba si crees que lo conseguirás esta vez... - finalizó el vanidoso machito.

- Eres... ¡eres un fatuo! ¿tan irresistible te imaginas que eres? ¡hay muchos que te dan mil vueltas! - vociferó alterada - ¡me voy! ¡por hoy ya he tenido bastante de ti!

- ¿Qué haces? ¡arregla la puta cámara de gravedad!

- ¡Lo haré cuando me salga de las narices! - declaró antes de meterse en su laboratorio con otro fuerte portazo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notas:** Muchas gracias q todos aquells que me enviaron reviews,de verdad que me animan mucho a seguir y a saber si la historia gusta! ^^

Y espero que este capítulo os haya gustado igual o más! ah! y no os cortéis si os horroriza,decídmelo claramente que de los errores se aprende!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Esta vez se había excedido,reconoció el príncipe enjuagándose el sudor de la frente y observando el desolado bosque. Cuando dos semanas atrás descendiera a aquel silencioso y apartado lugar,había dejado que la rabia y el odio que lo dominaban lo destruyera todo a su paso.  
Se había ensañado con aquel paraíso como si de su peor enemigo se tratase, ¡como si de Kakarotto se tratase! ¿y todo por qué? ¡por aquella zorra con la que convivía!  
Por si fuera poco con sus constantes protestas y quejas,la muy arpía no había tardado ni dos días en presentarle a su nuevo novio,un humano amariconado y repelente que olía como la loción que le ponía Bulma a su hijo después del baño.  
Nada más verlo supo que tendría que matarlo.

_- ¡Vegeta! - lo llamó ella al verlo salir de la cámara - Déjame presentarte a mi amigo,Fanfan - dijo remarcándo significativamente la palabra amigo - es francés pero lleva años viviendo en Ciudad Satán gracias a que su trabajo,modelo de ropa interior,le obliga a viajar por todo el mundo - y se quedó tan pancha colgándo del brazo del chico y regalándole una melosa sonrisa - Fanfan,éste es Vegeta,mi... nuestro huésped._

_- ¿Qué hay,tio? - trató de anunciarse el engendro extendiéndo su mano hacia Vegeta._

_Tragándose las ganas de arrancarle el brazo,Vegeta se atuvo a clavarle una siniestra mirada que auguraba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.  
Se cruzó de brazos y examinó al "amigo" minuciosamente, ¡qué raro! ,pensó mordaz,esa... "cosa" no podía ser más opuesto a él... era un insecto alto y menudo,con unos rizos de un rubio casi blanco y unos ojos marrones del mismo color que el lodo._

_- ¿No es adorable? - interrumpió su análisis Bulma._

_- ¿No encontraste un tipo menos penoso para molestarme? - preguntó él a su vez despectivo - ¡y aún encima es feo!_

_- ¡Vegeta! ¡no seas crío! - exigió Bulma escandalizada - ¡discúlpate inmediatamente! - pero fue como hablarle al aire ya que para entonces el sayan había regresado a la cámara de gravedad totalmente impasible a sus gritos (y a los de Fanfan) de ofensa.  
_  
Y aquí estaba,dos semanas después y con el mismo afán de arrancar la cabeza de todos los rubios con rizos del planeta.  
Temía que la locura de la mujer fuera contagiosa,¿por qué le fastidiaba tanto?  
Siendo uno de los mercenarios de Frezzer, había compartido a sirvientas y prostitutas con el resto de soldados y nunca le había importado lo más mínimo... entonces,¿a qué venía esa rabia? ¡y por esa lunática!  
Cerró los ojos y trató de sosegar su genio para poder razonar...  
¿Quizá fuera por ser la madre de su descendiente? ¡por supuesto! ¡tenía que ser eso! Al darle un hijo la había pasado a considerar de su propiedad,es normal que se sintiera enfadado si un cualquiera tocaba lo que era suyo... por lo tanto,sólo tenía que degollarlo para volver a la normalidad...  
Mucho más tranquilo,emprendió el vuelo en dirección a la Corporación. Necesitaba un baño,y dormir durante al menos tres días para recuperar la energía gastada esos días.  
A medio camino,cuando cruzaba a gran velocidad un árido desierto,distinguió dos kis conocidos. ¡Mierda! ¡lo que me faltaba! otro par de insectos...  
Los dos "insectos" también pudieron distinguir el ki del sayan,lo que les hizo alzar la vista al cielo con distintos grados de inquietud... ¿qué hacía allí Vegeta? ¿No se había largado a otro planeta ya que Goku no estaba?

- Ho... ¡Hola Vegeta! - saludó Krilin al verlo descender.

Como esperaba,no recibió contestación,sólo una acerada mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Vegeta? ¿Bulma te ha echado de casa?

- ¿Pero qué haces Yamcha? ¿quieres suicidarte o qué? ¡cállate la boca! ¡yo no tengo interés en morir! - recriminó Krilin a su colega.

- ¿A qué te refieres,imbécil? - interpeló Vegeta para sorpresa del calvito - que te haya echado a ti,no significa que lo vaya a hacer conmigo...

- ¡Ja! ¿crees que no? entonces en verdad lo que dice Bulma,eres más inocente de lo que pareces...

Krilin vigilaba,mudo y alucinado,la batalla verbal entre su amigo de la infancia y el amante de su mejor amiga. Realmente temía por la vida de Yamcha,estaba a punto de intervenir para salvarlo,pero fue interrumpido una vez más por el extraterrestre.

- ¿Cómo dices? - aulló en posición de combate.

- Pues que me temo que muy pronto serás reemplazado por cierto modelo francés... o eso me han dicho... - predijo Yamcha,no sin cierto placer.

El de las cicatrices estaba disfrutando,hacía unos tres años que quería desquitarse. Se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia añadiendo la posibilidad de que pronto apareciesen niños rubios con ojos azules,pero algo lo detuvo,un destello feroz y a la vez desolado que brilló en los ojos de su archienemigo... ¿podría ser que... ? ¡no! ¡imposible! aunque...  
¿era idea suya o el gran príncipe albergaba ciertos sentimientos amorosos por su ex? Mmmm... interesante... Yamcha miró una vez más su destartalado y viejo coche,que,por centésima vez,lo había dejado tirado en medio de la nada... y se fijó de nuevo en Vegeta...

- ¡Krilin! - voceó reclamando la atención del pequeño guerrero - ¡mira la hora que es! ¿no quedaste en diez minutos con la hermosa A-18 ?

- ¡Es verdad! ¡seguro que me guarda rencor el resto de su vida por hacerla esperar! - se quejó lastimero.

- ¡Pues apura! Si partes ahora puede que llegues a tiempo.

- ... ¿estás seguro? - quiso confirmar echando una ojeada al sayan.

- ¡Si! ¡ no te preocupes! ¡vete ya o no llegas! y si ves a Púar,dile que llegaré a casa un poco tarde,¡te llamo luego para saber como ha ido todo!

- Vale... ¡hablamos más tarde! - se despidió claramente ansioso por alejarse del tenso ambiente y deseando encontrarse con cierta androide.

Una vez solos,Yamcha giró para encarar a su futuro compinche.

- Te lo advierto gusano... si lo que quieres es pelear,por mi bien,pero es mejor que te prepares para desaparecer de este mundo...

- ¡No! - negó algo asustado,sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra el otro. No le convenía enfadarlo,asi que primero decidió calmarlo un poco - jejeje... no podría competir contigo,eres demasiado fuerte,amigo...

Pero sus esfuerzos por ser amable sirvieron de bien poco. Suspiró.

- Vale... no intentaré fingir que me caes bien,y sé que el desagrado es mutuo,asi que,iré directo al grano...

Eso si consiguió captar su atención.

- ¿Qué te parecería hacer un trato conmigo?

- Olvídalo - respondió el más bajo antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar con la clara intención de dejarlo plantado.

- ¡Espera! ¿y si te ayudo a recuperar a Bulma? - gritó. Vegeta siguió dándole la espalda,pero al menos la proposición lo hizo pasar en seco. Animado,siguió hablando - ¿sabes? conozco a Bulma,y sé que no siente nada por ese francés... los... los he visto juntos y no podía estar más aburrida de él... incluso me atrevería a afirmar que todavía no se han acostado...

Mal hecho,ese comentario le valió una mirada asesina del sayan.

- ¡Cierra el pico! ¿a mi que me importa? ¡por mi como si se tira por un barranco! - afirmó con un alarido.

¡Estúpido! se recriminó Yamcha,obviamente en lo que menos necesitaba pensar un hombre celoso era en su mujer con otro en la cama... y más si esa mujer era Bulma,evocó,aún recordaba cómo se había sentido cuando ella lo dejó por el príncipe mono, ¿cómo se le ocurría sacar el tema?  
Ahora debía enfocarlo de otro modo si quería ganarse al sayan.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! no quise decir eso... pero piensa esto... ¿qué pasaría con Trunks? ¿deseas que un humano débil e inútil lo críe?

- ... eso nunca pasará... - aseguró con una voz ronca por la furia.

- No... si logras permanecer en la mansión de los Briefs,pero si Bulma se busca a otro pronto te pedirá que te marches,como hizo conmigo... y ya sabes cual fue el resultado,¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu puedes ayudarme? que yo sepa tu no conseguiste que te perdonara... - se burló ufano.

- Tienes razón... - aceptó algo indignado - pero yo ya había ido muy lejos y no supe reaccionar a tiempo,lo tuyo es diferente...

- ¡No me tomes por idiota! ¿a qué viene éste interés por ayudarme? ¿y qué querrías a cambio? es decir... suponiendo que acepte tu ayuda...

- Jejeje... - Yamcha ya saboreaba la victoria - no mucho... sólo quiero un coche nuevo,el último modelo que creó la Corporación está bastante bien...

- Todo esto... ¿por una chatarra? - cuestionó incrédulo Vegeta.

- ¡Jajaja! no sabes lo que se liga con un buen coche,amig... digo,Vegeta - se apresuró a rectificar tras la mirada de advertencia de su interlocutor.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de recibir una respuesta. Yamcha pudo leer perfectamente sus pensamientos ; como orgulloso guerrero sayan,Vegeta se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia su familia,pero como hombre,se negaba a perder a su mujer y a su hijo.  
Finalmente habló.

- Que te quede bien claro,gusano: como alguien se entere de nuestro acuerdo,morirás ; como me traiciones,morirás ; como me hagas hacer el tonto para nada,morirás ; y como se te ocurra volver a llamarme amigo...

- No me lo digas,moriré - terminó Yamcha,tragando saliva con dificultad.

- ... exacto. Y déjame aclararte que si acepto tu ayuda,es porque todavía no me interesa irme de la Tierra,y no quiero perder la cámara de gravedad.

- Jejeje... claro,como tu digas,y tranquilo Vegeta,tu consígueme mi coche nuevo y no habrá ningún problema.

- Entonces,trato hecho - aceptó Vegeta con una expresión tan diabólica que Yamcha temió haber cometido el mayor error de su vida.

** ******************************************  
_  
Primera lección : desconciértala.  
Ella se espera tus gritos y gruñidos,pues bien,hoy,cuando llegues a la mansión,hazle ver que no te importa en absoluto que esté con otro... es más,hazle creer que estabas deseando desembarazarte de ella... ¡eso la pondrá a cien!_

- ¡Vegeta!

El susodicho advirtió eufórico cómo la mujer, que hasta hacía sólo unos segundos se encontraba conversando con ricitos de oro en el jardín,salía corriendo a su encuentro.  
Frenó un poco antes de chocar con él.

- ¿Dónde estabas,Vegeta? ¡llevas dos semanas sin dar señales de vida! ni siquiera avisaste de que te ibas...

- ¿Y desde cuándo te doy explicaciones,mujer?

Bulma se quedó sin palabras ante la brusca reacción del sayan. Era cierto,nunca lo hacía,nunca daba explicaciones,pero después de la pelea que habían tenido le aterraba que Vegeta se hubiese ido para siempre. Apenas había dormido en quince días por culpa de la desaparición de ese simio,¿y se atrevía a reaparecer ahora como si nada? ¡casi la mata de un disgusto!

- Tienes razón,perdona. Tampoco es que me interese mucho,ya sabes,estoy muy ocupada y feliz con Fanfan,como para acordarme de ti... te lo pregunté por que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo si te haces daño - intentó justificar su interrogatorio con dignidad.

- Bien.

No pudo estar segura debido a su apresurada retirada al interior de la casa,pero le pareció ver un tic colérico en la cara de Vegeta. O tal vez solo fuera su imaginación que se negaba a aceptar el desinterés mostrado por su príncipe...  
Sintió que un puño de hierro se cerraba entorno a su corazón y se lo estrujaba hasta hacerlo polvo. Y al pasarse la lengua por sus resecos labios,un sabor salado inundó su boca.  
Se secó las traicioneras lágrimas y se dio una rápida y contundente patada mental.  
¡Para,Bulma! Ahora Vegeta no importa,concéntrate en tu nueva vida.

- Hazlo por Trunks... - mencionó para si misma mientras su corazón clamaba vendetta.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Si,hoy iba a ser un gran día,lo presentía.  
Apoyada en el balcón de su cuarto,una recién levantada Bulma contemplaba el amanecer y soñaba con el día idílico que tenía planeado.

Primero,atendería al pequeño Trunks,y después lo dejaría en la guardería de la Corporación para seguir con su plan romántico con total tranquilidad.  
Tomó aire con los ojos cerrados y una esperanzada sonrisa,y regresó al interior de la casa.

Se dió una rápida ducha,se vistió a toda prisa con un viejo vestido y fue en busca del bebé. Una vez libre,entró en la cocina, apuntes en mano,y se puso manos a la obra.

¡Por primera vez en su vida, iba a cocinar!

_- ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿tan mal ha ido nuestro plan? ¿o es algo que hizo ese novio tuyo? - exigió saber Chichi._

_Como era ya costumbre,Bulma había salido a merendar a una exquisita cafetería con la morena. Aunque,esta vez,para gran asombro suyo,un nuevo integrante se les había unido en sus escapadas de media tarde._

_- ¡No! ... bueno,si,en parte,pero mi estado de ánimo no es completamente culpa suya... - contestó Bulma,jugando delicadamente con su taza._

_- ¿Quieres que lo mate? No me costará nada. - se ofreció el nuevo integrante con su característica frialdad._

_- ¡Jajaja! - parece mentira,pero la oferta de su nueva y poco espontánea amiga logró arrancarle una carcajada. Puede que se debiera a su falta de sueño - No,gracias A-18,creo que podré arreglarlo yo sola._

_- ¿Y es tan secreto que no nos lo puedes contar? - insistió Chichi acomodándose mejor en la silla y acercándose más a la peliazul - ¡Venga! tómalo como una confidencia de amigas - agregó pícaramente._

_- ¡Serás cotilla! - acusó risueña._

_- Ella tiene razón,deberías descargarte con nosotras..._

_- ¿Tu también A-18? ¡es increible! - lo pensó unos minutos y finalmente aceptó,al fin y al cabo,ellos eran sus únicas amigas,si no confiaba en ellas... ¿en quién entonces?_

_- Veréis,el picnic del otro día iba perfecto... ¡de verdad! Fanfán es un tipo muy guapo y divertido,incluso parece adorar a Trunks... ¡En fin! todo era perfecto,y Fanfán estaba hablando sobre su nuevo trabajo para una gran marca de ropa,pero,entonces..._

_- ¿Entonces? - alentó la androide._

_- ... entonces... ¡apareció él! ¡sin tan siquiera dar explicaciones!_

_No hicieron falta más esclarecimientos para que sus amigas comprendieran la situación,y supieran quién era ese "él" .  
Bulma las vio intercambiar una cómplice mirada._

_- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella. No entendía a qué venía ese intercambio de miraditas entre sus compañeras._

_- ¿No será que lo que te molesta es que el sayan se fuera durante tanto tiempo sin avisar y que ahora no te haga caso?_

_- ¿De qué hablas A-18? ¡ya os dije que no me interesa nada ese imbécil! lo que me jode es que reapareciese asi,como si nada,y que me estropease la cita con mi novio... ¡seguro que lo hizo a propósito!_

_A continuación se cruzó de brazos y fijó la mirada en las sucias baldosas del suelo. Cualquiera que la viera asi podría pensar que estaba celosa,pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Se negaba a aceptar que Vegeta fuera tan importante en su vida. ¡Qué le concernía a ella si Vegeta hubiese encontrado a otra!_

_- ¡Pues si tiene alguna zorrita escondida ya se puede largar con ella! - aulló muerta de rabia sin prestar atención al populacho que la rodeaba,ni a las asustadas Chichi y A-18._

_- Bulm... ¡Bulma! ¡cálmate! ¿por qué no te sientas y te tomas una tila,eh? - propuso la morena mujer agarrando a su colega por lo hombros y obligándola a sentarse en la silla de la que había salido disparada tras su estallido de celos._

_- ¡Jajaja!_

_La inesperada risotada de la androide captó la atención tanto de Bulma como de Chichi.  
Cinco minutos después,y sin que A-18 dejara de reir,Chichi se animó a preguntarle por su reacción._

_- Jejeje... ¿todas las humanas son asi de complicadas? - la rubia enjuagó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado por el momento de regocijo,y continuó._

_- Bulma... es estúpido por tu parte negar lo que sientes por ese bestia... ¿sabes? nunca entenderé qué le ves,asi que siento comunicarte que te has enamorado de él..._

_La contundente afirmación llegó a Bulma como un mazazo en la cabeza._

_- Qué... - susurró asfixiada._

_- ¡Jejeje! Me cuesta decirlo Bulma,pero A-18 tiene razón, ¡sólo hay que verte la cara para darse cuenta!_

_- Oh... - fue cuanto pudo articular la científica._

_Como si de una visión maligna se tratara,un montón de imágenes en forma de diapositiva comenzaron a correr por su cerebro. Todos los momentos felices de esos tres años inundaron su mente - ¡mierda! - exclamó entre sorprendida y asustada - ¡me he enamorado de un simio sicópata y agresivo! ¿cómo ha pasado esto? - demandó gritándole al aire y hundiendo la cara entre sus manos._

_Sintió que Chichi le acariciaba la cabeza con infinita ternura e intentó consolarla._

_- Bueno... por lo que Gohan me comentó,Vegeta ha cambiado mucho desde que vive contigo._

_- ¡Pues claro que ha cambiado! ¿por qué crees que lo amo? - gritó de nuevo entre lágrimas y pequeños sollozos._

_- ¿Y por qué lloras? - la interrogó A-18 muy confusa._

_- ¡Por que le dije que lo nuestro se había terminado! ¡y lo peor es que creo que tiene una amante! Si no,¿por qué se fue durante tanto tiempo? ¿a dónde?_

_- ¡Cállate!_

_De repente Bulma se vio arrastrada por A-18 fuera del local.  
Anduvieron cerca de un kilómetro seguidas por Chichi,hasta que la androide decidió que era momento de parar. Estaban en el mercado._

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí,A-18?_

_- ¡Calla!_

_Recorrieron el mercado durante media hora,comprando todo tipo de alimentos.  
Finalmente,la rubia se dignó a hablar._

_- ¡Basta de quejas Bulma! Lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarle,¡y sin quejas! - añadió al verla abrir la boca - Krilin me habló un poco sobre esa raza de guerreros,asi que sé lo que me hago..._

_- Pe... pero..._

_- ¡Creo que A-18 vuelve a tener razón! - concordó Chichi - ¡asi fue como conquisté a mi Goku! ¡por su estómago!_

_- ¿Y creéis que asi me volverá a hacer caso?_

_- ¡Si! - confirmaron a la vez las dos guerreras._

- ¡Quiéreme como yo soy!  
¡Quiéreme,Oh,mi amor!  
¡No me dejes por favor!  
¡Quiéreme!¡Oh!¡Oh!¡Oh!

- ¡¿Pero qué pretendes,mujer?! ¿rompernos los tímpanos a todos? ¡Baja el volumen y deja de cantar! - exigió Vegeta entrando como una tromba a la desordenada cocina y destrozando el aparato de música de un puñetazo.

- ¿Quién te has creído? ¡esa es mi radio,y esta es mi casa! ¡y en ella hago lo que me da la gana! - replicó Bulma echando chispas por los ojos.

Puso los brazos en jarras y se acercó al sayan que todavía le daba la espalda observando el desastre que ella misma había montado.

- ¿Me has escuchado,Vegeta?

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la casa? - preguntó él a su vez,pasando por completo de ella y de su demanda.

- ¡Deja en paz la cocina y atiéndeme a mi!

Bulma cerró los ojos,contó hasta diez para calmarse y controlar su genio.

- Vegeta... - lo llamó con voz melosa y sensual.

Al instante,un escalofrío de placer y anticipación transitó la espina dorsal del sayan.  
Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que no estaba alucinando,y todo su cuerpo se endureció anhelante de los afectuosos mimos de la peliazul.

¡Vaya! quizá el insecto no sea tan inútil como creía,admitió para si mismo al percibir el deseo brillando en los ojos de Bulma.

- ¿Si? - ronroneó con tono grave,acercándose a ella un poco más.

- ¡He preparado tu comida favorita! - le comunicó con su preciosa cara colmada de alegría.

- ¿Tu?

Vegeta estaba pasmado,su mujer tenía muchas habilidades,pero la cocina no era una de ellas,desde luego... y oteó las extrañas masas informes que ocupaban los platos y bandejas.

- ¡Si! ¿no es fantástico? me costó toda la mañana,pero no me importa,lo que deseo es que lo disfrutes - clamó entusiasmada y dando saltitos como una niña en navidad.

Eso derritió otra capa del hielo incrustado en el corazón del prícipe,bueno,eso, y lo apetecible que estaba cubierta de harina y salsa.

Acto seguido,la mujer le cogió del brazo y lo guió hacia la mesa donde descansaban todos esos abortos culinarios.

En otras circunstancias, Vegeta hubiera aprovechado la excusa del entrenamiento para escaquearse de ese suplicio,pero Bulma nunca le había dedicado una sonrisa tan... tan... ¿tan qué? ¿dulce? ¿cariñosa?  
Y desde luego,nunca se había esforzado tanto por él... Asi que,por centésima vez desde que llegara a la tierra y se instalara en esa casa,Vegeta decidió ser dócil y claudicar... bueno,todo lo que le permitía su orgullo.

- ¿No me acompañas? - le propuso.

- ¡No! - respondió ella escudriñando con una mueca de asco la bandeja que tenía enfrente.

Algo similar a la risa salió de entre los labios del hombre,¡la muy perra sabía la grima que daba lo que había cocinado!

Como si el mayor de los pesos colgara de su muñeca,Vegeta aferró su tenedor y lo clavó en... ¿qué era eso? ¿mocos con tierra?

Súbitamente,el recuerdo del trato que había hecho con Yamcha aterrizó en su mente.

- Por cierto,mujer...

- ¡Dime!

- ¿Podrías darme una de esas chatarras que vuelan?

- ... ¿eh?

- Un coche,creo que le llaman...

- ¡Ah! ¡claro,Vegeta! ¡hoy mismo crearé uno para ti! - afirmó ella.

Entonces,se inclinó para limpiarle y de paso, acariciarle la cara. Un acto que le agradó sobremanera.  
Menos mal que estamos solos,pensó aliviado y un poco avergonzado por su debilidad ante esa chillona mocosa.

- ... espera... ¿y tu para qué lo quieres,si sabes volar?

Como por arte de magia,esos adorables ojos azules se convirtieron en dos afiladas y fulminantes dagas.  
Con un mal presentimiento,el príncipe se apresuró a buscar una excusa; decirle la verdad era inadmisible,antes muerto que admitir haber permitido que el insecto lo ayudara.

Todavía no controlaba bien la jerga de los terrícolas así que no supo si lo que iba a decir tenía sentido,pero no perdía nada por plagiar las palabras del de las cicatrices.

- No sabes lo que se liga con un buen coche - declaró con un encogimiento de hombros.

¡Joder! ¿qué habría dicho para que la angelical Bulma se estuviera convirtiendo en un basilisco?

****************************************************************************************************************

Un poco más tarde,en un lejano desierto...

- ¡Ay,ay,ay! ¡por favor,Vegeta! ¡suéltame! - se oyó suplicar a Yamcha.

- ¡Te lo advertí! ¡si me traicionabas, te morirías! - le juzgó el bajo guerrero apretándole el cuello con más fuerza - ¡algo has hecho,por que esa mujer me ha echado de nuestra casa!

- ¡Ay,ay,ay! ¡espera! ¡hablemos!

Las súplicas y gritos de dolor siguieron durante horas sin que nadie acudiera en su auxilio.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gracias a tods los q siguen la historia y a los q dejen reviews! de verdad,los aprecio un montón y animan mucho a continuar con la historia!**


End file.
